Mi Segunda Oportunidad
by val2901
Summary: Siempre pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, que la vida era tan cruel conmigo que no iba a tener otra oportunidad pero me equivoque llego el momento de tomar una decisión sera esta mi segunda oportunidad?


MI SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Hacia diez años que estaba viviendo con mi pareja era feliz creo siempre que no recordara el era mi mejor amigo sano mis heridas en una época negra de mi vida pero Jake nunca será el como se puede amar tanto a un hombre que desapareció diez años no lo se pero todavía recuerdo esa noche como si fuera hoy:

Flash back: (10 años atrás)

-Edward que haces aquí

-estaba esperándote necesito hablar contigo

¿Cuál quieres?

-Bella ¡déjalo quédate conmigo!

-Porque Edward

\- que quieres que te diga que te amo no se lo que siento pero déjalo

-no puedo si me lo hubieras dicho antes era lo que espere escuchar tanto tiempo y ahora cuando tengo una nueva oportunidad vos te apareces acá no es justo por que sos así,

-creo que te amo déjalo, no puedo hablar acá, te espero mañana en el prado el mismo lugar de siempre

-esta bien

y cerraron su pacto con un beso,

esa noche pensé tanto analizando todas las posibilidades hasta que llegue a una conclusión no puedo ir allá porque seria lo mismo de siempre y no fui lo deje esperando los años pasaron y la duda creció que hubiera pasado si…

Yo me junte el también y tuvo dos hijos con su novia de siempre la cual había engañado conmigo tantas veces en el pasado,

yo seguí mi vida tratando de ser feliz creyendo la historia que tenía, el con sus ambiciones y sus sueños el tiempo siguió pasando hasta que un buen día nuestros caminos se volvieron encontrar y el encuentro que no existió se hizo realidad:

\- Bella?

-Eduardo

-como estas tanto tiempo;

-yo bien por suerte

-tus hijos como están?,

-bien son hermosos

, -que haces por acá,

-trabajando vos-'

-yo también, espera tengo que decirte algo que llevo callada por mucho tiempo,

-noooo deja todo como esta adiós,

-no necesito decirte todo porque ya no puedo respirar,

-es una sensación horrible no poder respirar no ya se lo que decís la sentí ese día esperándote y que nunca llegaras todavía me quita el aliento,

\- en serio, quiero explicarte que paso,

-mejor dejemos todo como esta porque ya es muy tarde y a veces es mejor no remover el pasado sobre todo cuando duele tanto,

-¿todavía te duele? ,

-claro que si te dije que te amaba,

-no no es cierto me dijiste que no sabias lo que sentías y no sabia que hacer si tan solo me hubieras dicho que amabas en vez de enfrente mío dudarlo,

-era pendejo que no sabia que sentía de lo único que estaba seguro es que no te quería -perder pero te perdí no fuiste y eso es suficiente,

\- no para mi quiero contarte todo quiero hablar me asfixia la verdad

-esta bien te escucho pero acá no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo

Fuimos a un café a tomar algo y el camino hacia aquel café fue eterno los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi mente y su perfume me ahogaba producía un anhelo en mi incontrolable era como tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos hasta que llegamos aquel café:

\- que me quieres contar de cómo sos feliz ahora sin mi me vas a pedir perdón por haberme dejado plantado,

\- no tenia miedo de que me lastimaras, en el veía una persona segura que no me iba a lastimar, en vos veía un mujeriego tratando de prometer algo que no iba cumplir tenia miedo, escape porque te amaba demasiado porque creí que eras mi príncipe azul,

\- no entiendo si pensabas eso porque no fuiste y me dejaste atrás de tu vida,

-porque pensé que en realidad no me amabas, que era tu capricho que no era nada para vos tenia miedo del dolor que pudieras causar quería irme tan lejos de vos después se destruyo mi familia y huí con el dejando todo atrás tuve tanto miedo y mi miedo tomo vida porque mientras iban pasando los años las dudas de que hubiera pasado si ese día iba a verme con vos me hubieran hecho feliz, tengo que decírtelo pase años juntando valor para escucharme decir esto te ame te amo y voy a seguir amándote toda mi vida cada ves que escucho hablar de vos cada vez que te veo cada ves que te sueño pienso en que hubiera pasado si….

-No podes venir a decir todo esto después de tanto tiempo me voy…

por favor te lo ruego no quiero que te vallas no quiero que pases otros diez años esperando a tener la oportunidad de tenerte enfrente para que me digas si aun sentís algo por mi para decirme que todavía pensas en mi como yo lo hago por vos por favor dime algo hacelo por el recuerdo de lo que algún día fuimos,

-te voy a decir algo no te amo sos un recuerdo malo de mi vida porque fuiste la que mas me lastimo ahora si adiós….

Y las palabra que temía las dijo de repente las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin darme cuenta y el sin mas paro en seco en la puerta de aquel café y se volvió a la mesa y se sentó su cara se veía llena de dolor y amargura

Si te amo te ame siempre solo que por mi orgullo no te lo pude decir pero te lo iba a decir en el prado te iba a decir que te amaba que no podía vivir sin vos que solo la idea de perderte era insoportable que sin vos nada tenia sentido, perdón en parte es mi culpa si me hubiera jugado ese día todo seria distinto quizás…. No puedo seguir con esto…

Y se fue sin darme la oportunidad de decirle algo nada se fue casi corriendo y mis lagrimas se transformaron en risas recordando todo lo que habíamos vivido todo esos encuentros las bromas los besos las caricias, Dios como extrañaba todo eso, como extrañaba sus manos acariciándome pero como sigo con esto lo dejo ir sin mas nada que hacer como sigo sabiendo que todavía me ama que hago con mi vida…

Tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza quería gritar pero mis gritos se ahogaban en mi garganta ese dolor que me había producido indescriptible.

Quizás tenia razón era demasiado tarde quizás ya no valía la pena, no tendría que haber removido el pasado tenia que seguir adelante para no lastimar a nadie, pague la cuenta y me fui tratando de no pensar mas en ese encuentro tratando de fingir que nunca paso pero si había pasado lo que había rogado se había vuelto realidad lo vi y le conté no lo podía creer y de vuelta esa cataratas de recuerdos en mi mente me quitaban el aliento tenia ganas de salir corriendo como si así pudieran salir lo recuerdos de mi mente que ilusa ese encuentro había marcado en mi vida algo que no podía entender en ese momento seria el inicio de algo que no tendría vuelta atrás.

Volví a mi casa tratando de fingir lo mejor posible tratando de que no se me notara que había estado llorando tratando de fingir una vez mas que nada había pasado pero el me conocía tan bien que con solo cruzar por la puerta se dio cuenta y me pregunto sin demora

-Estas bien?

-Si

-Que te paso parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma

-Trate de sonreír pero mi cara se enmudeció

-Me vas a contar que te paso, y ahora su tono sonaba realmente preocupado.

-Nada en serio y me encerré en la habitación tratando de recordar todos los detalles de nuestro encuentro por miedo a perderme algo

Tengo que contarle no se merece una mentira y Salí de esa habitación dispuesta a contarle que lo había visto.

-Lo vi… le dije tratando de disimular mi alegría y mi tristeza.

-A quien viste que te dejo así en ese estado…..

-Lo vi…Tratando de que adivine para no pronunciar su nombre

Y me miro y por sus ojos yo sabia que se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba

-Que paso? Pregunto con miedo y preocupación

-Nada solo hablamos

-De que hablaron, que tenían que hablar ustedes y de repente su vos se lleno de odio y de rencor

-De cosas que habían quedado sin decir…

-Deja mejor me dijo no quiero saber no me hace falta pero solo te pido un favor pensa antes de actuar y no creas que yo no se que sentís por el pero sabes que yo te amo y el no te ama nunca te amo fuiste una mas en su larga lista,

-Es eso lo que me puso así….

\- Que te dijera la verdad

-No…. que me dijera que siempre me amo y que no se animo a decirme nada

Y de repente soltó una risa muy sarcástica, por favor me dijo ese es un patan nunca va a cambiar y vos le creíste otra vez (la risa) no podes ser tan estupida y estrello el vaso que tenia en la mano el nunca te amo yo si te amo de verdad mi amor es puro y no es egoísta nunca te lastimaría y lo sabes

-Ya se no te pongas así vos sabes lo que siento por vos

-en serio? pregunto

-Que nunca te lo halla dicho no significa que no sepa que vos a mi me quieres pero no me amas por lo menos no me amas como a el, nunca lo olvidaste y se muy bien que hasta has soñado con el pronunciaste su nombre tantas veces, trate de obligarme a pensar que mas que sueños eran pesadillas pero ahora me doy cuenta y confirmo mi sospecha eran sueños lindo soñabas que el volviera a tu vida,

No podía creer lo que escuchaba todo eso había callado tanto tiempo,

-perdóname le dije casi llorando no fue nunca mi intención lastimarte y sentía como mis propias lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas, se acerco tan despasio y poso su mano en mi cara como queriendo secar mis mejillas, y me dijo con vos calmada

-no llores yo estoy bien te conozco se que no lo haces a propósito y no tendría lugar a duda dejarte marchar si supiera que te ama de verdad solo por el hecho de por fin verte feliz pero el no te ama o por lo menos no como voz lo amas a el , y eso te lo puedo jurar , cálmate y me abrazo quería morir ahí en sus brazos por culpa de el no podía creer lo que estaba pasando el me trataba de tranquilizar y consolar por el hecho de que otro no me amaba obligue a parar de llorar para poder decirle que si lo amaba a el y que perdonara y se lo dije aunque fue en vano el puso un dedo en mi boca para callarme y me dijo susurrando al oído

\- no te preocupes lo se quiero que seas feliz es lo mas importante para mi mas que mi propia felicidad aunque sea en los brazos de el,

Y creo que se dio cuento de cómo me estremecí ante sus palabras y me abrazo mas fuerte como si quisiera no dejarme ir nunca.

La noche paso sin darme cuenta me mantuvo acurrucada entre sus brazos toda la noche hasta que al otro día me desperté pensando que lo de la noche anterior había sido una pesadilla pero sabia bien que no el ya no estaba al lado mío en la cama estaba preparando el desayuno me cambie y fui con miedo que la comprensión de anoche hoy fuera odio, el estaba preparando café y cuando me escucho los pasos se dio vuelta y me dio una taza me senté sin pronunciar palabra alguna mirando fijo hacia la mesa sentía vergüenza por lo de la noche anterior hasta que el rompió el silencio preguntando como había dormido, no quería decirle la verdad así que solo dije bien se dio cuenta que era mentira y se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano, y me dijo lo que dije anoche era verdad quiero que seas feliz conmigo o sin mi, solo quiero que no tomes la decisión equivocada,

No quiero que me trates así, agache mi cabeza no podía mirarlo a los ojos, grítame, enójate pero no me trates bien, no me lo merezco creo que entendería que me abofetearas y otras ves por mis mejillas corrían ríos de lagrimas,

Sentí como se paraba, venia hacia mí con sus dedos levanto mi cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos:

no puedo hacer nada de eso justamente por que te amo mas que a mi vida, no puedo verte infeliz, quiero que sea lo humanamente posible feliz sin importar el costo sin importar mi propio corazón, y se que a mi lado no sos feliz o por lo menos no completamente,

no, no es así vos me devolviste la felicidad, las ganas de vivir, gracias a vos estoy en pie,

si amor pero no logre que me amaras

Me acerque hasta sus labios y lo bese con toda la ternura que pude rogando que me perdonara por todo el daño que le había causado el se alejo para decirme:

necesitas un tiempo para vos, salgo de viaje unos días me voy a Boston el fin de semana, quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas hacer, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su viaje de negocios.

Me quede sola estaba a jueves y mi cabeza era un torbellino no entendía nada no sabia que hacer y el único que tenia el poder para resolver esto era el así que hice lo único que cabía en ese momento

Tome el teléfono y marque ese número que tantas veces había utilizado

hola se encontraría Alice?

si de parte de quien?

Una amiga

Ya se la comunico

Alice habla con quien hablo

Bella

Bella Swan en serio sos vos?

Si soy yo enana como estas?

Bien que gusto después de tanto tiempo… no lo puedo creer, no sabes el tiempo que te estuvo buscando mi hermano casi se vuelve loco adonde diablos te habías metido mujer?

Alice respira por favor por eso te llamo ya nos encontramos necesito hablar con el por favor Alice donde lo puedo encontrar?

Mmm...- no se….

Por favor te lo ruego ayúdame?

Esta bien llámalo al 6589-4528

Gracias amiga te debo mi vida

Espera a donde te puedo encontrar necesitamos hablar no te parece después de diez años creo que lo menos que me merezco

Si tienes razón te prometo que te llamo

Esta bien por tu bien que no pase de hoy

Te lo prometo enana

Apenas colgué marque su número rogando que no cortara al escuchar mí vos al tercer timbre atendió:

-Eduardo

-hola

-quien habla?

-soy yo bella

\- que necesitas.

\- necesito hablar con vos

\- creo que quedo bastante claro ayer todo

\- por favor, te lo ruego

Se hizo una pausa que realmente no se si fueron segundos minutos u horas la que pasaron hasta que me contesto

esta bien en el mismo café del otro día a las 3 esta bien?

Si esta bien gracias…

No hay de que; y corto

Por dios por que era así no se daba cuenta de que los habíamos sufrido porque era tan frío.

A LAS TRES DE LA TARDE EN EL CAFÉ:

Hay estaba yo esperando que llegara trate de arreglarme lo más linda posible solo con jeans y una blusa azul con cuello bote apenas maquillada con brillo rojo en mis labios estaba linda sin exagerar distraída mirando por el ventanal de aquel café escuche esta vos que hacia que me estremeciera completamente esa vos aterciopelada me susurro al oído:

-esperas a alguien?

-si

\- bien de que quieres hablar esta ves

\- por favor no me hables así

\- así como no me sale de otra manera

Otra ves mis malditas lagrimas haciendo acto de presencia por que tenia que llorar ahora y enfrente de el

no, no llores por favor, y su mano limpio mis lagrima por dios su tacto era lo mas había extrañado de el sus manos suaves y a la ves tan masculinas sin poder evitarlo agarre su mano acariciándola co todo el amor que pude cuando levante la vista para encontrar su mirada tenia los ojos cerrados ya sabia lo que significaba lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, de repente abrió sus ojos y no perdimos con nuestras miradas llenas de fuego amor y pasión el sin decir nada y sin romper la conexión de nuestra mirada se levanto y me llevo con el

-a donde vamos, pregunte temerosa no entendía esa reacción

Vamos hacer algo que llevo aguantándome 10 años

Esta bien, me limite a contestar

Me llevo hasta un departamento, que era de el y apenas cruzamos el umbral me abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y sentí como inhalo mi aroma y me estremecí por completo, podía sentir una sonrisa en su cara, sabia lo que provocaba en mi su contacto, ataco mis labios con toda su pasión contenida recorrió mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo permiso para introducirme en mi boca permiso que desde ya estaba concedido fue un encuentro apasionado entre nuestras lenguas sus manos acariciaron mis brazos espalda con toda la dulzura que pude mis manos volaron hasta su cabello sedoso tratando si era posible atraerlo mas a mi lo necesitaba en ese momento no había duda de ello lentamente metió una de sus manos debajo de mi blusa pasando por mi abdomen doblando hacia mi espalda y volviendo hacia mis pechos a esta altura se escapaban pequeños gemidos de mi boca baje mis manso hasta su saco y se fui sacando lentamente hasta que se cayo al suelo el me saco la blusa lentamente para hacerle compañía a su saco, desprendí botón por botón de su camisa para dejar al descubierto semejante vista de su cuerpo era tan hermoso por dios mis recuerdos no le hacia justicia empecé a besarle el cuello el pecho como adoraba su pecho y me encantaba que yo produjera sus gemidos desabono mi jeans lentamente y me alzo para poder verme y yo enrolle mis piernas a su cintura me llevo hasta la habitación y puso en la cama lentamente fue besando mi boca mi cuello mi pecho y con una mano desabrocho mi corpiño con una majestuosidad impresiónate y siguió con besos hasta que llego a mis pezones que lambió beso mordisqueo sin piedad me envolvían olas de placer inimaginables que hacían que me arquearan para darle una mejor llegada a mis pechos cuando se canso de torturar mis pechos bajo dejando besos húmedos por mi estomago mi ombligo hasta que llego a mi intimidad saco mi tango con sus diente y empezó a lamer mi clítoris sin piedad hundía su lengua en mi por dios gritaba a esta altura de placer me estaban volviendo loca hasta que puede hablar

por… favor… te… necesito

que necesitas princesa

a ti

dime que quieres

te necesito adentro dentro de mi

De una sola estocada me penetro haciéndome gritar de placer

me sentís adentro princesa

si mas…

mas que mi amor

Mientras me envestía más fuerte

mas fuerte te necesito mas

si mi amor mas fuerte mas duro?

Si mas mas adentro

Hay mi amor estas tan húmeda eres tan estrecha

Sí, pero ... Edward ... pero ahhaaaa

Si acá estoy me sentís mas adentro mas fuerte

Me envestía de una manera salvaje casi brutal pero me estaba llevando al mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida

no… creo. Poder aguantar mas

dale princesa…. Vente conmigo

hay si dale maaaasssss

bella te amo

yo también te amo mas de lo que podría soportar

llegamos al clímax mas hermoso de nuestras vidas, el callo encima de mi con su cabeza en mi hombro tratando de acompasar su respiración totalmente agitada y yo lo abrazaba tan fuerte no que quería que saliera de mi y tampoco hizo mucho por salir internamente se lo agradecía, y nuestros cuerpos se encendían de vuelta otra ronda de besos apasionados iniciaron la danza de nuestros cuerpos, nos amamos 4 veces mas y caímos exhaustos el nos tapo con las sabanas y me atrajo hacia su pecho, te amo le susurre con mis ojos cerrándose por el cansancio lo cual el respondió como yo a ti mi princesa.

Me desperté en la misma posición en la que el sueño me venció y al recordar lo que había ocurrido horas atrás dibujo en mi cara una sonrisa casi de forma automática su vos me saco de la ensoñación….

-que es lo gracioso?

-no, nada solo que soy feliz después de tanto tiempo de extrañar despertarme así solo eso soy feliz, me apoye en codo para poder ver sus ojos

-yo también pero tengo mis dudas….

\- que dudas? En sus ojos lo vi era preocupación dudas incertidumbre y realmente me tense y el lo noto…

\- el se dio vuelta y me miro…. No entiendo anoche sentí todo el amor que me diste y no entiendo que te llevo a huir de mi diez años atrás?

-te voy a contar para que puedas entender…. Me levante un poco y me apoye en la cabecera y agache mi cabeza , esa noche que hablamos… me quede pensando toda la noche que hacer estaba tan confundida por un lado estabas vos que te amaba con locura y te juro que mi corazón era tuyo en realidad siempre fue tuyo… y por el otro estaba Jake que era toda la estabilidad que necesitaba en ese momento iba ir a decirte todo y contarte mis miedos …pero al otro día mi casa fue una locura mis padres tuvieron la peor discusión que te puedas imaginar y tomaron la decisión de separarse, recuerdo como si fuera ayer …. Fue una pelea terrible gritos, insultos, acusaciones de infidelidad, fue horrible y yo en dormitorio escuchando todo mi papa se fue se marcho dejando a mi madre en un ataque de angustia no me animaba a bajar no se porque solo escuchaba el llanto de René, escuche algo revolverse y después silencio no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que me anime a bajar a la sala pero no estaba ahí la busque hasta que la encontré estaba en su dormitorio lo que encontré me dejo pasmada se había cortado las muñecas se quería suicidar, reaccione rápido y llame a emergencias mientras esperaba la ambulancia le puse vendas en sus muñecas para parar la hemorragia y solo estaba en silencio llorando…. Tome aire para continuar el relato sentía como mis mejillas se humedecían y sentí como su mano se aferro a la mía cose que no dude y entrelace nuestras mano sobre mi regazo,…. Ese día fue un caos a mi mama la internaron, los medico descubrieron que había tomado pastillas, se había querido matar tuve que hacerme cargo de todo mi casa, mi madre las cuentas , mi padre no apareció por un buen tiempo tuve que conseguir trabajo, para afrontar los gastos y mi único apoyo fue Jake, el estuvo a mi lado no tenia cabeza para buscarte en ese momento, y explicarte fue mucho para mi…. y vos desapareciste y no te pude buscar perdoname , el tiempo fue pasando y ya sabes el resto.

\- mi amor, no lo sabia, mírame Bella, te amo nunca deje de amarte si me aleje fue porque pensé que habías tomado una decisión, ese día cuando no llegaste me aleje me fui New York, no lo resiste me aleje pensando que lo preferías a el si hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado con vos sin dudarlo, soy un imbecil….

\- no amor vos no lo sabias, no te culpes, es el destino, siempre jugo con nosotros, solo que no se cuando nos tocara ser felices…. y ante este pensamiento no aguante más y rompí en llanto el solo se limito a abrazarme tan dulcemente y tratar de consolarme y me susurro al oído:

-no llores amor mío, te amo como el primer día que te vi, y si el destino nos junto de vuelta es para darnos otra oportunidad de ser realmente felices y la vamos a aprovechar esta ves no voy a permitir que nos separen nada ni nadie.

\- amor y tus hijos y tu mujer

mis hijos siempre van a ser mis hijos y los amo con toda mi alma son mis angelitos pero en cuanto a Tania ella sabe que no la amo siempre lo supo y actúo en base a eso estamos divorciándonos… es cuestión de una semana que salgan los papeles…

no lo sabia…. Por mi parte Jake se entero de que nos encontramos y….

y que, que paso te dijo algo, te hizo algo?

No amor solo me dio tiempo de pensar no esta acá esta en Boston el siempre supo que te amaba, mas que a mi propia vida.

Y que vas a hacer? Con respecto a el

Separarme solo que nunca me case solo convivimos… te amo Edward nunca deje de amarte y hoy después de tanto tiempo vuelve a latir mi corazón y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo se que suena trillado pero hoy vuelvo a sentirme completa….

Si amor mío se lo que sentís porque yo me siento igual…

Y nuestros ojos se conectaron junto con nuestras bocas fue un beso tan tierno reflejando todo el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro y nuestras manos volvieron a explorar nuestros cuerpo fue una noche larga diez años privándonos de caricias, beso, gemidos nos amamos toda la noche su boca recorrió todo mi cuerpo explorando lo alguna ves se nos prohibió empezó con mi boca entrelazando nuestras lenguas en un baile frenético y desesperado su manos volaron hasta mis pechos acariciándolos sin piedad su boca abandono la mis y ataco mi cuello lamió, mordisqueo con todo el deseo durante tanto tiempo fue dejando en su recorrido beso en los cuales los únicos sonidos que había en la habitación eran mis gemidos producidos por el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo, su boca llego hasta uno de mis pechos con sus dientes mordisqueo suavemente mi pezón lo lamió con su lengua y lo beso con sus labio en ese momento se escapo un gritito de mi boca era tanto el placer que me estaba dando no aguantaba mas abandono mi pecho y se dirigió al otro e hizo lo mismo me estaba desasiendo en sus brazos siguió por mi abdomen justo antes de llegar hasta mi intimidad encontré mi vos y le dije:

\- espera un momento….

\- el levanto la vista bastante confundido… ¿que pasa amor? ¿no te gusta?

\- si pero me toca a mi…

\- el entendió a la perfección y nos giro y quede sobre el y mis piernas a sus costados y me dijo

\- soy todo tuyo amor mío…

\- ataque sus labios sin piedad alguna demostrando mi amor y mi pasión , abandone sus labios y bese su cachetes su mandíbula el lóbulo de oreja, su cuello el solo gemía despacio fui bajando regando besos sobre su pecho mordisque lambí a mi paso es tan hermoso su cuerpo llegue hasta los abdominales me ayude de mis manos para hacer mi recorrido llegue hasta su abdomen y fui bajando tome con mis manos su pene y lo escuche gemir como nunca lo introduje a mi boca y conecte mis ojos con los de el tenia sus ojos oscuros de placer y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mas mordisquee suave la punta y lo introduje hasta el fondo de mi garganta :

\- no p ares por… favor

Gruñía gritaba indicándome así que lo estaba haciendo bien me excite solo de escucharlo gritar incoherencias mientras disfrutaba de mis atenciones a su miembro le faltaba poco y lo sabía de repente:

basta! Me tomo por los hombros y me subió y nos giro hasta estar bajo de el

amor no te gusto? pregunte afijita

no, no es eso me encanto pero no aguanto mas y sin mas me penetro con una fuerza extrema arrancándonos un grito de placer a ambos

mas fuerte masss

dime que…. Quieres!

Mas rápido…. Mas …fuerte…..

Hay estas tan…. Húmeda tan estrecha me vuelves loco!

Dale no voy aguantar mucho

Vente conmigo amor dale

Masssssssss

Me sentís amor no doy mas mientras… sus estocadas eran salvajes… me sentís adentro me sentís?

Si te siento sos tan grande me encantas…

Cuanto?

Mucho me vuelves loca

Hay me voyyyyyyyyyyyyy bella te amo

Ed.. Ward yo también … llegamos los dos al clímax fue muy intenso tardamos varios minutos en controlar nuestras respiraciones…

Wow wao fue….. increíble ..

Si eso fue… hermoso… Edward?

Mmmmm

Te amo

Yo también princesa, yo también!

Y sin mas nos volvimos a quedar dormidos, ya hacia dos días que estábamos encerrados solo hablando y haciendo el amor recuperando tiempo perdido, el tiempo que nos habían robado por culpa de las palabras no dichas y de las confusiones.

Esa mañana me levante sin ese peso que lleve por diez años en mi espalda solo que me desperté sola y por un instante tuve miedo de que hubiera sido un hermoso sueño eso si que no hubiera podido soportar, empecé a buscarlo desesperadamente hasta que un olor a café inundo mi sistemas así que con la camisa de el como única vestimenta me dirigí a la cocina y a hay estaba mi dios hecho hombre preparando nuestro desayuno en boxer y delantal si había algo mas sexy que eso debería ser ilegal, me quede como tonta viéndolo era algo hermoso y no me di cuenta cuando giro y me dijo::

ves algo que te guste?

Si… y muchísimo!

Es tuyo así que tómalo! Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que mi preferida.

Puede ser que te haga caso pero primero tengo que comer me muero de hambre.

-Bueno acá esta el desayuno señorita .

-Muchas gracias caballero.

Y así paso el desayuno entre risas, besos charlas poniéndonos al tanto durante nuestra separación.

\- amor?

\- sabes que tenemos que tenemos que hablar

\- si ya lo se ya sabes mi situación me separo dentro de unas semanas a lo sumo tres pedí custodia compartida de los niños así que voy a estar bastante tiempo con ellos.

\- esta bien amor yo tengo que hablar con Jake merece una explicación es lo mas lógico que puedo hacer después de tantos años.

\- tienes razón princesa, y su cara decayó sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

\- que pasa amor?

\- tengo miedo de que tanta felicidad tenga un precio demasiado alto no puedo perderte otra vez no lo resistiría vida

\- no nos vamos a perder te amo Edward no tengas miedo esta vez nada nos va a separar porque esta ves vamos a hablar antes de tomar cualquier decisión primero vamos a hablar tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores si tenemos dudas o miedos las vamos a decir antes de salir huyendo lo prometamos los dos amor mío te amo eso no lo dudes

\- yo también te amo demasiado tanto que duele estos años fueron demasiados difíciles sin ti a pesar de que me case y tuve mis hijos nunca pude ser feliz del todo siempre me faltaste tu.

\- lo se amor, lo se porque vos también me faltaste estos años pero ahora estamos juntos tenemos que poder la vida nos dio otra oportunidad.

\- si en eso tienes razón

\- claro que la tengo y… ahora tengo que volver a mi casa

En su cara paso se tiño de dolor e incertidumbre.

tengo que volver tengo que hablar con Jake, tengo que decirle de mi decisión, no te preocupes tranquilo todo va estar bien apenas termine hablar te llamo y te cuento todo.

Esta bien pero quiero que me llames por cualquier cosa y si algo sale mal te vienes para acá a vivir

No te preocupes te llamo me voy a vestir si?

Claro amor yo tengo que volver a mi casa también a llamar a mi abogado.

Me cambie pensando como se lo iba a decir a Jake todos sus miedos se iban a hacer realidad cuando ya estuve lista pedí un taxi.

yo te puedo llevar amor

no creo que sea prudente yo te voy a llamar apenas termine de hablar con el quédate tranquilo

eso de verdad no es muy fácil

ya lo se pero no tengo otra alternativa

Sonó la bocina del taxi

me voy amor cuídate y te amo con toda mi alma

yo también te amo tiene cuidado y llámame.

OK te amo

Yo también

Me subí al taxi esperando que mis ideas se aclararan y pudiera tomar valor para decirle toda la verdad a Jake por mas difícil que sea merecía toda la verdad.

Al llegar a mi casa el ya estaba ahí esperándome como siempre, era hora de la decir toda la verdad el problema era como?

hola… Jake

hola ¿Cómo estas?

Bien… tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya me parecía

No se como empezar… es muy difícil lo que te voy a decir así que te pido un favor no me interrumpas si?

Adelante

Jake hemos sido amigos por bastante tiempo y hemos sido pareja por diez años lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarte te lo juro pero no puedo mas no puedo seguir haciendo de cuenta que… que te amo cuando en realidad te quiero mucho pero no de la forma que necesitas, en serio lo siento mucho pero no puedo seguir con esto …

Es por el , es porque apareció lo sabia

Si y no trate te lo juro que trate de amarte pero no puedo fue y es y siempre será el y me mata estar haciéndote eso pero no puedo seguir ocultándotelo esperando que aparezca mágicamente el amor tu y yo sabemos que así no funciona.

Lo mas patético de todo esto es que siempre lo supe y siempre espere que mágicamente tu te enamoraras de mi o por lo menos que lo que siento alcance para los dos pero se que eso no es cierto entonces….. esto es un adiós se acabo?

Si… lo siento tanto me siento un monstruo por hacerte esto pero… pero. a esta altura era un mar de lagrimas me sentía horrible por hacerlo sufrir y el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba seguir hablando

Lo se quiero hacerte una sola pregunta realmente sos feliz? Me refiero con el después de tanto tiempo lo… amas?

Si . Susurre mi vos salio en un hilo.

OK entonces eres libre te pido un favor por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ándate digo hasta que saque mis cosas vete por favor te aviso cuando me valla así podes volver si te sigo viendo no creo poder dejar que te vallas…. Por favor

Si claro

Salí de ahí sin saber a donde ir me sentía tan mal mis lagrimas caían sin control pero que podía hacer lo único que podía hacer era llamarlo lo necesitaba tanto saque mi celular y al segundo timbrazo atendió:

bella?

Y Ward ... ..

Amor que pasa? Estas bien?

No me … podrías venir a buscar por favor estoy en parque a dos cuadras de mi casa sabes cual es?

Si espérame ahí voy, Bella te hizo algo?

No por favor ven pronto

Voy para allá

Cruce la calle y me senté en una banqueta del parque solo pude atinar a abrazarme por las piernas y llorar desconsoladamente sintiéndome la peor persona por herir a alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio mis sollozos eran incontrolables sentía que me ahogaba no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí unos brazos envolverme y decirme suavemente al oído:

amor ya paso estoy aquí tranquila

soy horrible

no mi vida en el corazón nadie manda

y porque me siento tan mal tan ruin?

Porque eres buena y lo quieres no esta en tu esencia lastimar a las personas amor tranquila

¿Eduardo?

Si?

Me amas?

Claro que si te amo mas que a mi vida siempre fue asi

Es lo único que necesito

Vamos a mi casa quieres, así descansas un rato si?

Esta bien creo que me va a venir bien

Me abrazo y me llevo hasta el auto no tenia fuerzas estaba tan cansada me abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudo a subir cuando cerro la puerta apoye mi cabeza sobre el cristal y rogué a todos los santos que conozco que esta vez todo funcionara porque no podría sobrevivir otra desilusión con el amor de mi existencia.

No se en que momento del viaje me dormí cuando desperté estaba siendo apoyada con toda suavidad en una cama entonces me prendí con toda mi fuerza a su camisa:

no me dejes sola susurre

nunca amor

Y se recostó a mi lado y me envolvió en brazos me sentía en casa ese era mi lugar me sentía protegida y así con esa seguridad nos quedamos dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Con los primeros rayos de luz me desperté me costo ubicarme en donde estaba hasta que descubrí quien me tenia prisionera era el la razón de mi existencia me quede contemplando ese rostro perfecto esos labios donde me perdía cada vez que me besaba, al final decidí levantarme y prepara el desayuno me puse una de sus camisas y unos short y fui a la cocina prendí la radio y escuche la canción con la que me identificaba con Edward tan solo tu de Camila mientras cantaba suave la canción prepare café, jugo de naranja y unas tostada cuando fui a poner todo en la bandeja me di cuenta que estaba el dueño de mi corazón observándome apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su torso desnudo creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar de verlo así me quita la respiración :

creo que me podría acostumbrar a tenerte así en mi cocina

así como?

Así compartiendo un simple desayuno y sobre todo con mi camisa puesta definitivamente te queda mejor que a mi

Tonto

Se me acerco y me envolvió en brazos para darme un beso que tendría que ser ilegal el apoyo sus labios sobre los míos y delineo con lengua mi boa entre abrí mis labios y el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó una lucha entre nuestras lenguas el beso fue subiendo de tono y el me alzo y me apoyo en la encimera abrí mis piernas y el se acomodo entre ellas recorrió con sus manos mi espalda y fue hacia los botones de la camisa el cual fue abriendo uno por uno con mis manos recorrí su pecho sus abdominales, su v marcada en donde perdía mi juicio es tan perfecto su torso duro es hermoso cuando termino con la camisa me la saco con toda la suavidad que pudo y fue parar al piso de la cocina y le siguió mi brasier cuando termino y me miro con esos ojos verdes tan intensos donde juro que en ese momento pude ver su ala donde me mostraba todo ese amor que me profesaba me beso reflejando lo que acaba de ver siguió con un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello por mi pecho y se detuvo en mis senos los cuales lamió succiono y mordió sin piedad a esta altura se escuchaba mis gemidos me arqueaba de placer dando mas acceso a mis senos me fue sacando mi short y mi tanga cuando quede completamente desnuda ante sus ojos me agarro de la cintura para traerme mas contra el podía sentir su gran erección contra mi centro el cual estaba mas que húmedo se bajo su piyama gusto para dejar su miembro a mi vista y de una sola estocada se introdujo en mi gemimos los dos por el enorme placer que nos produjo apoyo su frente sobre mi hombro y empezó a embestir rápido y profundo :

eres tan hermosa

te amo

yo… también

esto me encanta… vernos así unidos es mas placer

ves como…. Entro… y salgo de tu cuerpo es la mejor sensación que eh sentido estar adentro tuyo… es… el paraíso

dios mas fuerte mas

no voy aguantar mucho

pero pero

así... te gusta

hay si me encanta

dale vente conmigo amor estoy tan cerca

hay yo también

Introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris solo eso me basto para llegar con un grito ahogado de puro placer tres estocadas mas y llego conmigo.

Apoyo su frente en mi frente y me dijo

te amo tanto vida

yo también te amo

se enfrío el café

ajajá no se quien me hizo distraer. Fingí estar pensando

no te rías vas hacer que despierte de nuevo. Mirando donde todavía estábamos unidos

no me parece mal

a mi tampoco dijo besándome, pero hay que alimentarse primero

te tomo la palabra

Salio de mi y yo me baje para calentar el café poder sentarnos a desayunar, lo notaba pensativo

-que pasa Edward?

\- estaba pensando porque no te quedas acá?

\- como? Venir a vivir acá?

\- si o no quieres?

\- no te parece que vamos demasiado rápido

\- en realidad perdimos diez años tendríamos que apresurarnos un poco para recuperar el tiempo perdido

\- creo que si podríamos pobrar

\- lo estas dudando amor si no estas segura no hay problema podemos esperar

\- no esta bien vamos a vivir juntos me perece buena idea

-esta bien te ayudare atraer tus cosas para acá

-OK

Así pasaron 5 meses la convivencia fue tan fácil como respirar realmente nos llevábamos muy bien era fácil nos conocíamos demasiado bien el ayudaba en cualquier tarea del hogar todo iba muy bien hasta que un día me empecé a sentir mal tenia nausea y mareos no quería contarle nada porque sabia como era se preocupaba en exceso por todo, pero igual tenia la leve sospecha que era pero tenia miedo de confirmarla así que esa mañana espere que se fuera a trabajar y salí disparada a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo para salir de dudas.

Cuando volví a casa me metí al baño para hacerla y me quede sentada en el piso del baño absorta en mis pensamientos cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y apareció Edward me quede muda de la impresión y el se me quedo mirando

Bella pensé que estabas trabajando

No me quede en casa hoy

Te sentías mal porque no me llamaste

Quería confirmar algo

Que cosa amor

Tome el test entre mis manos temblorosas y se lo enseñe tenia miedo de su reacción no sabia que iba a decir y creo que se quedo en shock

amor mas allá del resultado no te voy a obligar a nada si no lo quieres esta bien no te voy a presionar

bella para

Su tono tan brusco me hizo que me encogiera y se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y no las pude retener no lo podía mirar a la cara tenia miedo de ver odio en sus ojos el se arrodillo a mi lado y levanto mi rostro con sus dedos para que lo mirara cuando levante mis ojos y vi esa sonrisa la cual irradiaba felicidad y amor

mi vida no te puedo explicar con palabras lo feliz que estoy

que?

Mira vamos a tener un bebe

Y me mostró la prueba la cual dio positivo

te juro que no fue a propósito no se como paso perdóname en serio no fue a propósito solo…

bella amor nunca pensé eso de vos estoy feliz cariño vamos a ser padres es hermoso gracias mi vida

en serio no estas enojado?

Claro que no amor soy muy feliz… y vos

No tenes una idea, es mi sueño tener un hijo tuyo hay amor

Lo envolví en mis brazos y el me levanto y me lleno de besos y caricias cuando me bajo se arrodillo y le dio un beso a mi estomago todavía plano y le digo

Hola bebe soy papa y te amo

Te amo Edward

Yo también te amo mejor dicho los amo.

Espero que les guste es un solo capitulo, quizas muy largo pero bueno, agradeceré cualquier critica que tengan para esta historia quiero aprender a escribir y por este medio me parece correcto.

Desde ya agradezco infinitamente el que lo lean, besos.


End file.
